The Blue Rose and The Unfinish Portrait
by secretgarden12
Summary: The lonely girl named Mary. She always wish to go outside the gallery but she can't leave because her heart is fabricated and she doesn't belong in the outside world. The gallery gets continually darker Mary desperately calls for someone to come, but no one comes. Then she met two humans trap inside the gallery and agreed to help them escape the place. (Sorry I suck in summary)
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious blue eyes was watching people from a far and notice a Brown haired little girl visiting the gallery with her parents.

"How lucky... What does it feel do be with someone that will never leave you" A blond haired girl curl up and hugs a creepy rug doll.

"My, my Mary... You should accept the fact that you'll never leave this place" A lady wearing red dress spoke up frankly to the little girl.

"Oh dear come on now... You shouldn't be mean to her... Don't worry Mary you've got us and we will love you forever" A lady wearing blue dress said it while trying to wipe the tears from Mary's eyes.

"Yes the both of you're right as long as the both of you won't leave Mary's gonna be alright" Mary look at them and forced smiled

The lonely child didn't say anything but still her feeling didn't change, in this parallel world that some people visit but no one dared to stay and leaves the lonely child in this world.

Sfx: Crackle, crackle, crackle

Suddenly the lights from the museum went out.

"The humans left this place again" Mary frowned and wonders around the place.

"Hello, hello is someone else here... Mom! Dad! where are you" A worried voice was heard

Mary became excited because some visits her again. She tried searching for the voice and saw the voice belong s to the girl she saw earlier.

Mary was about to approach her when someone other than the two was in the place.

"Hey, Mister are you alright?" The brown haired girl asks as her worried red eyes looks at the man who was laying down the floor.

"It hurts, my body hurts so much" The man suddenly spoke in an agonizing voice.

Blood started to spread on the floor.

"Oh no, what should I do" Ib panicked looking at the man.

She tries to help the man leans the wall.

"Oh dear if i don't do something this man will definitely die" Ib covers the man's stomach to prevent it from loosing too much blood.

Mary was about to approach them when the lady inside the painting tries to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going Mary?" The lady wearing the red dress grabs her hand.

"Let go off me" Mary tries to break free.

"You're going to play with them aren't you" The lady said.

"oh dear Mary you shouldn't play with those creatures again in the end you'll end up being hurt" The lady in blue dress said.

"You never learn your lesson, haven't you Mary" The lady in red dress said.

"Come on Mary, don't mind them... let them die in this world" The lady wearing blue dress said.

"No! I can't let them die!" Mary breaks free from the woman and rushes towards the injured man.

"This is bad" Mary tries to find something from the man.

"W-who are you?" Ib asks.

"That's not important right now" Mary tries to look around and finally saw a blue rose that looks almost dead near a painting.

She quickly grabs it and immediately puts it in a vase. The blue rose became alive again and the injured man was finally healed.

The man slowly opens his eyes and saw the two little girls.

**Thanks for reading... the next chapter will be coming soon... Any opinion to make the story better? or comments?**

**Don't be shy... Even mean comments is widely accepted...**


	2. Lost in the darkness

"T-thank you for saving me" The man tries to sit properly.

"By the way my name is Garry" the man smiled.

"My name is Ib" The brown haired girl replied and she was relieved to see the man was alright.

"Nice to meet you Ib" Garry smiled then turns around.

"And you what's your name?" Garry was waiting for her answer.

Mary steps back and hide near the vase. She was a little bit scared of them…

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you" Garry added.

"M-my name is M-Mary" She ran behind the door.

"What a beautiful name" The gray haired man smiles at her.

Mary was happy to hear those words and slowly came out. She grabs the rose from the vase and gives it to him.

"Are the two of you lost?" Garry asks.

"Yes, I was just surprise when the lights came out and then immediately goes back and then there were no people in here anymore" Ib tries to tell her situation.

"Ohh… the same thing happened to me. How about you Mary-chan?" Garry asks.

"Oh me… I was in this place for a long time and it seems I can't get out of here" A sign of sadness was present so she turns away and tried to avoid eye contact.

"You're just like us, then why we stick together so we can help each other in order to get out of this place" Garry offered.

She nods and smile at him.

Mary slowly approaches the girl wearing a red dress "M-my name is Mary nice to meet you" Mary was a little bit nervous when she introduces herself to the small girl

"Nice too met you too I'm Eve" The brunette girl with red eyes gave a small.

"You've been staying in this scary long for too long, don't worry we are all going to get out of here together" Garry pats Mary's head.

Mary looks at the tall man a serious expression was present in his face. Mary notices how gentle he his despite the way he physically look. Mary blushes suddenly and directly hides behind Eve.

The three of them continue to move forward the dark hallway. Every time they step creepy noises seems to be heard. Then a sudden movement occurs in one of the painting the place begins to darken. They look at the painting that was empty before and now a red rose with huge vine quickly appears and grows outside the portrait.

"Eve watch out!" Mary pushes Eve to the other side.

"Are you alright?" Garry asks as he tries to use his lighter to have some light. it seems that Garry and Mary was separated from Eve.

"I guess I'm fine" Eve replied. Garry sighs as a sign of relieve from the sudden event.

"Oh no, we can't get through" Mary tries to pull the vines but it was no use because it was too big.

"What am I going to do, I'm all alone here" Eve becomes more scared.

"Don't worry we're going to think something" Garry sweat drop.

"Ah, Eve you got the key from that room right?" Mary asks.

"Yes" She replied.

"Hand it over, we are going to get you" Mary said.

"Good idea Mary-chan" Garry smiled and pats her again Mary tries to avoid eye contact so she looks down the floor so that Garry won't see her blushing.

Eve took out the key from her pocket and slowly throws it on the direction of Garry and Mary, Garry was able to catch it.

"Stay here Eve, Mary and I will come and get you ok" Garry winks at Eve.

"Well then let's go Mary" Garry invites her.

"Ok" the blond hair girl follows Garry.

The two of them entered the locked room by using the key.

The place was pitch black, so Garry's lighter was very useful. As they step forward they saw a switch.

"Let's flip the switch maybe it would light up the place" Mary suggested. Garry flips the switch and then the lights chase the darkness and revealed that the place was full of boxes.

"Let's open some of the boxes, we might find something useful" Garry suggested.

Then suddenly one of the box fell down, Garry was surprise and tries to hide behind Mary's back.

"G-Garry what are you doing?" Mary asks.

"Oh I was just…Ummm… watching your back because I thought there was something behind you" Garry tries to straighten himself.

"Oh look, a palette knife" Mary picks it up.

"That's no use we can't use to cut out the huge vines" Garry sighs.

"Well I'm just going to keep it, who knows it might be useful someday" Mary puts it inside her pocket. Then they started to rummage some stuff inside some boxes.

"We almost took some time searching for some stuff to use but it seems that there's nothing useful in here" Garry wipes his sweat. Mary frowned.

"We can't give up; Eve might feel scared and lonely… I know that feeling because I've been in this place for too long…Being alone isn't a pleasant feeling… I hate it… So… I don't want her to feel that way too because I read in some of my books that friends shouldn't leave each other" Mary said it with eagerness.

Garry was surprise on the things Mary said. He never thought she would act that way even though they just met each other. He was just amaze on how Mary cares for Eve , he smiled and gave Mary a pat on the head again.

"Who said that were going to give up and leave Eve alone" Garry said.

Mary's eyes widen.

"We should keep moving now, we might find something in the other side of this room" Garry offers his hand, Mary reach for it and smiled a little bit.

Please make some reviews in order to improve this story... Thanks for reading ;)


	3. Journey to nothingness

**While Eve enters the room that was full of cute stuff rabbit.**

"I hope Garry and Mary are ok" She said it in a worry tone.

As she walks in the dark room.

"This is odd. What happened to the cute bunny that was displayed in here" She randomly approaches the place where the figurines were display but the bunnies are not in there instead of bunnies the room was filled with dolls.

Creepy dolls to be precise. The dolls have creepy red eyes, messy hairs and blue skinned. They look like alive because when you move around you can feel that they're staring at you. She moves on and came near the bookcase. She took one of the books in the middle and suddenly the bookcase move.

"A passage?" She stares at it. She gulps and walks straight to it.

**Back to Garry and Mary:**

As they enter to the other room. There was a huge hole separating the other side.

"Hmmm, How are we going to cross this huge hole" Garry tries to think as he walks back and forth.

"It's hard to jump on it because the hole was too big, we can't create some bridge because we can't use anything in this room, and maybe we're just…" While Garry was mumbling a portrait slowly descended and landed perfectly between the two edges and becomes a bridge.

"G-Garry" Mary tries to get his attention.

"Not now Mary I'm thinking" Garry didn't listen to her.

"Garry" Mary called out his name again.

The man just continues in walking back and forth.

"Why won't we use a bridge?" Mary asks.

"Don't be silly Mary, how can we use a bridge whe-"Garry was trying to explain it to Mary when he finally the portrait that becomes a bridge in order for them to cross.

"Oh right, why won't we use the bridge?" Garry was stunned on the things he saw. He wasn't expecting that there was a portrait that could stand as a bridge while Garry was in a shock for a while Mary directly walk over it.

"Garry come on! Eve is waiting" Mary calls for him on the other side of the bridge.

Garry looks at her, he thought Mary was really a good girl and quite energetic. He smiled a little bit.

"Ok, ok I'm coming" Garry shouts back and slowly step on the portrait that becomes a bridge. For a scaredy-cat Garry didn't bother that he his crossing on a deep dark hole that you never knew how deep it is unless you actually fell down.

Then a sudden realization hit Garry. "Woah, sh-t" As he look down the side of the portrait a sudden chills was felt at his lower spine. He then realizes that he has a fear of heights. He's feet starts to freeze and he can't hardly move it.

"Garry, what's wrong?" Mary asks as she was curios why was the sea-weed shape haired boy took time to cross the bridge.

Garry once again look at the hole and think what if he fell down there it might be the end for him. "N-nothing, I'm coming Mary" He gulps and tries to take a step.

Slowly but surely Garry cross over it like a baby trying to walk for the very first time then suddenly an irregular movement occurs on the bridge that he was walking.

Sfx: Grumble, grumble, grumble

"Garry Run!" Mary shouts in a worried tone as he watches the man.

Garry finally took the courage to run so fast from the grumbling part, he was so close just one more step and he can finally landed safely but then he slip and almost fell luckily he was able to hold a certain part of the bridge that was strong enough to support his weight.

He tried to climb up but then it was difficult for him, the man felt hopeless in his situation.

"I guess this is the end for me" He said it thinking that he can't escape from the place.

"I'm going to miss eating macaroons" he sighs

"And also the girls too" he felt sad and ashamed of himself for being so coward. As he can feel that his hands were getting tired.

"I wish that they will be safe" Garry closes his eyes then prays and finally his hands got tired and finally let's go and he surrenders and thought that he will be crushed down.

Then he felt something warm that keeps on pulling his hand, he slowly opened his eyes as he can see a blond strand of hair and a pair of deep blue eyes that was facing to him. Two small hands were trying to pull him up.

"Garry, please don't let go… Please grab my hand and hold on tightly on them" Mary said it while trying to give all her best to prevent the man from falling down.

"Mary?!" Garry's eye widen he never could have thought that a child will be saving him.

"Garry, thank goodness you're awake. Come on hold on to my hands. Don't worry. I'll lead you to safety." Mary tries to hold on and offer.

It was the first time Garry saw Mary being so eager to save him, at least he knows that Mary doesn't only cares about Eve but she also cares for him too.

Garry held on Mary's hand and slowly Mary tries her best to pull him up. Finally Garry can climb properly but with Mary's assistance and he finally got on the top safely.

Both of them gasps for air as they were really tired from all the things that happened, the both of them sat down the floor.

"Woah, t-that was really close" Garry tries to speak while catching for his breath.

"Yeah, I thought you were really going to fall" she finally calm down.

"Mary" Garry seriously approaches her and look straight in to her deep blue eyes.

He suddenly hugs her gently. "Thank you for saving me"

The calm atmosphere rises as Garry's huge hand wraps around her body. She felt Garry's strong yet gentle hands and then a sudden thumping was felt inside her chest. A huge confusion suddenly hit her mind as she wonders what could it be, her cheeks was red and warm as she touches them. it was a foreign feeling for her.

Then finally Garry's hand moves away and then Garry gave her a smile.

Mary turns around "Let's go Eve is waiting" She said it while holding her chest that was acting weird a while go.

AMSCRY: Thank you very much ^^

Any comments, suggestion, violent reaction in the story? :)


	4. Dark Hallway

As the both of them past through a door they enter to a room that is full of painting.

"This is one funny painting, it is entitled the fisherman but it seems no one is here" Garry looks at the painting.

"If I were you don't try to insult the things in here or else you'll regret it in the end" Mary warns him.

"Oh dear, Mary you're too serious but you got some point" Garry reflected on the things he said considering that it's not right to mock something inside this crazy gallery.

"Ahhh there you are!" Mary runs quickly heading north.

"Mary, Wait!" Gary tries to catch up.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you" Mary was holding a blue doll while scolding it.

"Mary, Don't ru- What the- stay away from that thing Mary" Garry directly grabs Mary.

Mary was surprise by his sudden action.

"What are you talking about?" Mary focuses her attention at him.

"Is that creepy that" Garry points out.

"Ahhh… that one, it's only a doll" Mary approaches it again then a sudden reaction was made by the doll, Garry was able to notice it but Mary didn't.

"Did the doll just step back?" Garry asks himself when the time Mary was going to approach it.

"Look isn't it cute" Mary dances around gracefully while she enjoys holding the doll with care. A smile was seen on Mary's face. Garry saw how Mary smiles he never could have thought that a serious and shy girl from earlier can pull out a warm smile like that.

"Yeah, I think so." Garry mumbles.

"Garry you look funny" Mary giggles as she saw Garry's mouth opens widely thinking that he was still scared of the blue doll. Garry tries to fix his expression

"What's with that looks Garry? Don't tell me you're scared of it" Mary asks.

"Partly yes and no" Garry replied sheepishly.

"Does this really scare you? Do you want me to put it somewhere else?" Mary asked concerning on the taller man who acts a little bit strange.

"It's not really the doll but it's because it's the first time I ever saw you smile" Garry replied with a smile.

Mary was quite insecure on the things he said, she thought that it was weird for him to see her smile, it might be creepy or it wasn't appropriate for her to smile. She suddenly turns around avoiding eye contact at him.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again" Mary said it while panicking.

"Huh?" Garry was clueless.

"I won't smile if it bugs you" Mary said still trying to avoid having eye contact with him as she starts walking fast.

"Oh crap, I think she misunderstand it" Garry curses as he blame himself for saying some random thoughts. He keeps up with me along the dark hallway and tries to get her attention.

"Mary!" He called her name but the little girl didn't even bother.

"Mary, wait!" He dashes right in front of her and quickly grabs her shoulder. Mary looks at the tall man trying to catch for his breathe.

"I-I didn't mean that I don't want you to smile" Garry still catch for his breathe.

"What I mean is smiling suites you the best" Mary decided to look at Garry straight to the eye.

"You look actually cute" Garry gives her a smile.

"Really?" Mary asks.

"Definitely yes" Garry replied. Mary was relieved that her action wasn't scaring him.

"What were you thinking anyway?" Garry asked as he was curious on what was inside Mary's mind.

"W-well I thought you think I'm creepy" Mary said it while being embarrass.

Garry couldn't control himself and laugh

"Why would you think I would have thought that?" Garry tries stop but failed because he was carried by the situation then suddenly his stomach makes noise. He tries to cover it but it was loud enough to be heard by Mary.

"What's that noise" Mary asked as she was looking for the noise.

"What noise?" Garry lied for him not to be embarrass. A man shouldn't be able to show his weakness to other but another sound was made by his stomach.

"There it goes again" Mary was really curios as she observes the surrounding.

"Ahh, Mary I think we shouldn't mind that anymore. We should continue to look for another way to be with Ib" Garry tries to distract her.

"Ok" Mary realizes that Garry was right they should not waste time on some others things to distract them in order to be with Ib.

The both of them continue to walk down the long hallway while Garry's stomach makes a sound.

Mary has finally realized where the noise came from and turns around at Garry.

"Garry the noise is coming from you." Mary points out Garry's stomach as he was still trying to hide it.

* * *

Took me a long time to upload...Writer's block -_-

Please make some comments and suggestion


End file.
